A História de Nós Dois
by La Bella Cahill
Summary: Pro "Concurso Retardado da Caah"
1. A Surpresa

**Divirtam-se!**

Amy estava lendo o livro "A Princesa de **Gelo**", e via filmes sobre a II Guerra na TV. Na verdade, ela lia só nos comerciais, mas isso não vem ao caso. Estava realmente imersa no "com o pesado sotaque georgiano, Stálin..." até que alguém bateu na porta.

- Nellie!

Ela se esqueceu. Nellie tinha ido na loja de disco comprar o último que faltava pra ela dos Ramones.

- Dan!

Ela estava realmente esquecida hoje. Dan tinha ido ao shopping com a namorada, Lucy, uma garota que não era Cahill.

Sobrava para ela atender a porta. Contrariada, pausou o programa (Ah, como ela amava a sua Sky HD!) e foi atender.

- Hum, alô?

Não tinha ninguém na sua porta.

Quando ela andou, quase bateu no buquê de **Tulipas**.

- Ahn? Um buquê?

Ela colocou um sorriso na cara. "Deve ser do Evan", ela pensou. "Ele é mesmo muito fofo". Mas no cartão, dizia:

"_We need a_ Dialogue. _On the _Underground _of Boston_. _Please. IK"_

"Oh não", ela pensou. "Inglês Britânico". Ela se lembra de ter visto expressões como essa em sua viajem a Londres e Stratford-Upon-Avon.

- Ian?

Mas não havia ninguém lá.

O carro já tinha arrancado há muito tempo.

**Saudações, Cidadãos Cahill! Pro Concurso da Caah! Ficou legal? Ficaram (de alguma forma) trollados? Eu já decidi o nome dos capítulos**

**Surpresa**

**Encontro**

**A Conversa**

**O Fim **

**O três é surpresa...**


	2. O Encontro

Amy foi andando até o ponto do metrô que Ian combinou com ela. Ela logo viu ele: Em um café, sentado, sozinho na mesa. Pele cor de canela, olhos cor de mel, cabelos negros sedosos. Mas ele usava uma roupa "casual". Se casual for casaco Marc Jacobs, tênis Prada e calça Calvin Klein.

- Amy! Oi!

Ian veio e tentou a abraçar. Amy se esquivou.

- Ian, eu vim para conversar.

- Claro-, ele respondeu desanimado- Se sente.

Parece que ele estava reparando na minha roupa. Calça jeans azul bem escura, blusa verde de alcinha. Mas eu não sabia se era na minha roupa ou nos meus peitos (**#FAIL!**)

- Quer pedir alguma coisa?

- Sim, por favor. Um sanduíche de **queijo.**

- O.K. Garçonete! Ahn, não tem garçonete aqui?

- Não, Ian. Você tem que ir lá, no balcão, pedir e esperar que a atendente te entregue o pedido.

- Ah. Tudo bem.

Ian foi. Enquanto isso, Amy checou o IPhone. Uma mensagem do Evan.

**_Evan: Quero te ver. Já escolheu seu vestido?_**

Ela respondeu:

**_Amy: Sim. Estou meio ocupada aqui, mas quando eu acabar o que estou fazendo te ligo, O.K?_**

Ela enviou. Ian voltou.

- Então, o que você queria conversar comigo?

- Eu queria falar sobre nós. Sobre o que aconteceu conosco... Na Coréia. E em Londres.

- Ian, eu...

- Por favor, só diga que me perdoa.

- Ian, nós...

- Sh...

Ian a beijou apaixonadamente. Então, ele perguntou:

- Você me perdoa?

**Amy: Sorriso – Ian: Sorriso **

**Amy: Pega o suco – Ian: Sorri confuso.**

**Amy: Atira o suco no rosto de Ian- Ian: Sem reação.**

- Amy, por que...

- Porque você acha que eu sou uma otária. Ian, você é muito MACHISTA. Como as pessoas desse país em que as crianças só recebem o sobrenome do pai. Em que eu deveria me chamar Amy Trent. Eu não vou me jogar em cima de você porque me beijou. Porque EU TENHO NAMORADO.

- Mas, Amy...

- Porra, Ian, você está me irritando. Eu acho que eu tenho que te contar uma coisa: Eu não acredito em amor.

- O QUE?

**_- As pessoas se juntam por vários motivos, Ian. Por carência. Por gostar muito de uma pessoa. Por necessidade. O amor, entre pais e filhos, irmãos e irmãs, parentes, existe. Mas eu acho que o amor entre homem e mulher, esse não existe. Você pode gostar muito de uma pessoa. Muito, muito mesmo, como eu gosto do Evan. Mas eu não o amo. Eu nunca vou amá-lo, mas porque eu não acredito que ESSE tipo de amor exista. _**(diálogo central).

- Amy, eu... Estou sem palavras.

- Certo. Olha, Ian, eu... Preciso ir.

- Amy! Eu...

De repente, o celular de Ian toca. "Baby", do Bieber. Do **_Bieber_**.

- Oi, Natalie, o que foi?

Ruídos Indecifráveis. Ian se levanta.

- PUTA QUE PARIU NATALIENNE LUCY KABRA! FODA-SE SE SEU **HAMSTER **MORREU CARALHO!

O.K, Amy já tinha escutado o suficiente. Saiu.

**_Evan: Emmy1, onde você tá? _**

Ela logo respondeu e foi embora. Precisava escolher sua fantasia para o baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, um baile! Um baile a fantasia! E... A Amy vai cantar! Com o... Supresa!<strong>

**Look da Amy: **

/looks/1898319/casualissimo


	3. O Baile

Amy saiu de lá um tanto transtornada. Pegou o metrô até a casa de Sinead. Precisava se preparar para o baile a fantasia. Sua fantasia de Lyra Belacqua (do seu filme preferido, _A Bússola de Ouro_) estava perfeita. Uma camisa azul com um macacão-saia quadriculado. O cabelo foi devidamente cacheado. Apesar da roupa simples ela estava muito bonita.

- E então, garotas?

Quem perguntou isso foi Sinead. Sua fantasia estava bonita. Um vestido branco, bem anos 50, o cabelo cortado, com franja, e os sapatos de salto. Sua fantasia? Sandy Olsson, do musical _Grease_.

- Está ótimo!

Essa foi Lucy, a namorada de Dan, que tinha apenas 13 anos, mas ela podia ir ao baile. Do 7º ano da escola primária ao 2º da _High School_. Seu cabelo estava todo preso para cima da cabeça, o que fazia parecer engraçado. Sabe o chapéu do pai de Jasmine no filme _Aladin? _O de Lucy estava parecido com aquilo, mas seu cabelo era castanho cor de chocolate, e seus olhos violetas (a mesma coisa que azul-escuro) estavam bem atentos e vividos. Seu _look _se completava com um vestido que parecia dos anos 1900.

- Nossa, Lucy, que fantasia é _essa_?-, perguntou Reagan.

- _Reagan_-, ela começou- O nome dessa fantasia é Gibson Girl.

- _Hã?_

- No início do século XX, um ilustradorchamado Charles Gibson desenhou o que ele considerava uma garota bonita. Com a cabelo assim e vestido igualzinho. Todas as mulheres de 1900 queriam ser parecidas com uma Gibson Girl.

- É como se ela estivesse com uma fantasia dos anos 1900, entendeu?

Era por isso que Lucy amava Sinead e Amy. As três eram fanáticas por história.

- Tá!-, respondeu Reagan, como se estivesse se defendendo. Sua fantasia era a de uma bailarina. Mas como uma garota já ia de bailarina, Reagan resolveu inovar: Usava uma saia de balé branca que ia até os joelhos (como os tutus dos anos 1870), volumosa, e uma faixa preta na cintura, e a parte de cima tinha uma pequena manga que ia até um pouco depois dos ombros. Seu cabelo, meio ruivo, meio castanho, estava preso com uma trança. Os olhos negros e agitados ficaram quietos pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Garotas, já estão prontas?-, perguntou Dan, aparecendo na janela. Sim, na _janela_. Era incrível como Dan era habilidoso em escalar árvores.

- Daniel! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Não enche, _Amelia_.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, não briga com o Danny não...

Lucy foi até a janela e mandou um beijo para Dan, fantasiado de **Zorro**. É incrível o que o namoro faz com as pessoas. Até Dan estava todo meloso, e nem ligou por Lucy o chamar de Danny.

- O amor é nojento-, disse Reagan. A verdade é que ela sempre gostara de Dan, e por isso toda a implicância com Lucy. Acentuava-se o fato de Lucy, não sendo Cahill, nunca poderia ficar muito tempo com Dan sem desconfiar de nada. Isso doía em Dan, pois ele realmente se importava muito com os sentimentos dela.

- Lucy, você está... Muito gata. Emmy, Evan está lá em baixo te esperando.

- Ótimo! Lucy e Dan vão comigo e com Evan. Sinead vai com Hamilton e Reagan com Phoenix Wizard.

- É incrível como todas nós arranjamos pares!-, exclamou Sinead.

- Tem razão!

Amy, Sinead, Lucy e Reagan desceram e lá viram seus pares.

- Amy!

- Sinead!

- Reagan!

O par de Amy, Evan Tolliver, estava caracterizado como um dos Warbles, do Glee. Paletó, Gravata, Calça social, tudo nas cores dos Warbles. Naquela fantasia ele se parecia com Blaine, apesar de seu rosto ser muito parecido com o de Artie (uma das coisas que Amy adorava nele).

O par de Sinead, Hamilton Holt, o que mais poderia ser? Estava fantasiado de Finn Hudson. Ops, eu disse isso? Errado! Ele estava como Danny Zuco, de _Grease_! Topete, jaqueta preta, camisa branca e calça jeans. Um par perfeito pra a Sinead fantasiada de Sandy Olsson.

Phoenix Wizard estava fantasiado de rapper, lê-se Jonah Wizard. Reagan deu um sorriso discreto, mas se sabia que ela estava profundamente decepcionada com seu par.

- Então, vamos?

- Claro!

Evan foi dirigindo, com Amy ao seu lado na frente. Dan e Lucy foram colados, se beijando. Hamilton e Sinead idem. Reagan e Phoenix eram os únicos que estavam calados e distantes. Podia se perceber que eles estavam indo juntos por não terem opção.

- Chegamos!

A escola estava toda iluminada por fora. Mais iluminada do que no natal, com luzes amarelas, verdes e azuis por toda a escola.

- Isso é...

- _Adorável_.

Ah, não. Não, não, não. Ian!

- Olá, garotas. Dan. Hamilton. Ahn...

- Tolliver.

Evan já sabia que Amy tinha "um primo que era seu ex" e que "desde alguns dias, não a deixava em paz".

- Vamos, Emmy.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e eles entraram. Mas Ian não iria desistir tão fácil.

* * *

><p><em>Davian Luke Kabra:<em>

Evan e ela acharam que eu desistiria tão fácil? Nunca. Sabendo da festa a fantasia, fui com a minha melhor:Luís XVI. Mas as garotas (estranhamente) passavam por mim dando risadas. Depois de uma rápida sondagem entrei no ginásio. Vi bastante gente: Sinead dançava com Hamilton, ela bem, mas Hamilton tropeçava nas próprias pernas. Reagan e Phoenix dançavam maravilhosamente. Reagan por seu treinamento em balé e Phoenix pelo simples fato de ser Janus. Mas Amy era superior a todos. Ela começou a dançar assim que a música se iniciou. E elaborou uma coreografia complicada. Naquele momento ensinava Evan a dançar sua coreografia para "Misery" na versão _Glee_. Parecia que se lembrava de seu lado Janus, pelo seu avô Nathaniel Hartford.

Assim que a música acabou, ela acabou olhando para mim. Evan também. Ele parecia irritado. Mas depois ele foi para o palco com Amy. E a música começou. Ele cantando, ela dançando.

_**Don't put me off, 'cause I'm on fire  
>And I can't quench my desire<br>Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love  
>You're not convinced that that's enough<strong>_

_**I put myself in this position  
>And I deserve the imposition<br>But you don't even know that I'm alive  
>And this pounding in my heart just won't die<br>I'm burning up**_

Antes Amy dançava no fundo, agora ela e as outras dançarinas vieram para frente.

_**(Oh!)**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<strong>_

Agora, ele e Amy dançavam agarrados. Parece que todos gostavam muito do Glee, pois imitavam um movimento da coreografia de Any Way You Want no último episódio da 1ª Temporada.

Sim, eu também adoro Glee.

_**You're always closing your door  
>Well that only makes me want you more<br>And day and night I cry for your love  
>But you're still not convinced that that is enough<br>To justify my wanting you  
>Now tell me what you want me to do<br>I'm not blind and I know  
>That you want to want me but you can't let go<br>Come on, let go!**_

Eles realmente dançavam bem. Principalmente Amy. Parecia que não tinha os pés no chão. Flutuava. _Adorável_.

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<strong>_

__Essa música poderia ter sido feita pra mim. _Estou pegando fogo pro seu amor_.

_**Oh, do you wanna see me down on my knees  
>Or bending over backwards now, would you be pleased<br>Unlike the others, I'd do anything  
>I'm not the same, I have no shame<br>I'm on fire**_

Todos fora do palco já imitavam a coreografia. Eles dançavam se juntando e se afastando. As meninas passavam por eles de um lado e os garotos de outro

_**OH!**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<strong>_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up... Oh!  
>I'm burning up!<strong>_

Nesse refrão todos pulavam.

_**You know you got me burning up, baby  
>You know you got me burning up, baby<strong>_

_**Burning up for your love  
>Burning up for your love!<strong>_

A música acabou e todos aplaudiram. Eles eram muito bons.

* * *

><p><em>Amelia Hope Cahill:<em>

Dancei como nunca. Foi muito bom! As pessoas imitavam minha dança. Isso é tão maravilhoso! A única pessoa que estragou isso foi Ian. Mas tudo correu bem. Sabe, Lucy sabe cantar muito bem, e foi ao palco. Sua música escolhida foi "On My Own". As vezes eu acho que ela deve ter algum parente Janus. Ela é igualzinha a Rachel! Depois foram outras pessoas, como Amelia Stevenson, minha xará e melhor amiga (que cantou "Go Your Own Way) e Carter McCarthy (o melhor amigo de Dan, que cantou "Don't You Want Me" com outra amiga de Dan, Chloe Kim). E ainda Phoenix Wizard ("Billionaire", com o Carter). Na hora de voltar, eu nem queria.

- Amor, tenho que deixar em casa...

- Nãããão... Quero ficar aqui!

- Eu também, Emmy, mas não dá... Eu ainda tenho que deixar Lucy, Hamilton, Reagan, Sinead e Phoenix...

- A Sinead dorme comigo lá na minha casa... Os pais dela estão em Bali, e os Starling estão na casa do tio Alistair. Ele vai deixar ela ficar na minha casa.

- Tá, então só Phoenix, Hamilton, Lucy e Reagan. Mas vamos.

- Ahhhhhhhhh Tá bom...

Fomos embora. Da melhor noite de todas.

* * *

><p><em>Evan Damien Tolliver:<em>

Tivemos que ir. Se não eu ficaria lá a noite toda. Foi tudo muito maravilhoso. Deixei Reagan e Hamilton em casa, seguido de Phoenix. Só depois Lucy (que morava em Cambridge, vizinha a Boston). De lá até Charlestown (onde Emmy morava) eram 7 minutos.

- Tchau, Evan-, disse Dan. Ele e Sinead saíram. Dei Tchauzinho e ele gritou de dentro da casa:

- Não se agarrem muito aí!

- Pode deixar!

Então, ignorando um pouco Dan, dei uns amassos nela. O gloss dela tinha gosto de morango.

- Caham!-, Dan gritou lá de dentro, já sem sua fantasia de Zorro.

- Tá! Tchau, Amor.

- Tchau, Amor.

Amy foi lá pra dentro. E um cara entrou no meu carro, mascarado, mas com uma roupa estranha e familiar.

- Dirija.

* * *

><p><strong>De alguma forma, trollados? <strong>

**Olha, preciso avisar algumas coisas. O próximo capítulo d' O Legado? O último.**

**Passado está meio atrasada, eu vou começar a escrever o filme, mas já tenho umas ideias. **

**The One That Got Away (série de songfics e ESTOU IMPLORANDO POR REVIEWS) vai ter uma música da Amy Winehouse. Cantada pelo Ian. Com uma versão do **_**Glee, **_**com a Santana (ou seja, pode ser Back To Black ou Valerie. Mas depois disso vocês já devem saber.**

**Ah, mudei meu pen name. Inspirado em Carolina Otero (pesquise no Google. Não a admiro, mas me inspirei), virei La Bella Cahill.**

**~La Bella Cahill**


	4. A Conversa

_O que você perdeu (eu não sei porque) no outro capítulo de A História de Nós Dois..._

"_- Dirija."_

_Up Next..._

**Evan Gregory Tolliver:**

Fui dirigindo uns três quilômetros até parar em uma casa abandonada. Ele vendou meus olhos e me sedou. Depois acordei em uma sala escura, podre, cheia de fungos. O homem fez algumas perguntas para mim. Perguntas beeeeeeem estranhas. Agora eu não lembro muito bem delas. Mas depois dessas perguntas ele me sedou de novo e eu acordei em minha cama. Muito estranho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amelia Hope Cahill:<strong>_

Eu e Sinead achamos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito legal a noite em que ela dormiu na minha casa. A gente fofocou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito: Roupas, Livros, Garotos... Contei mais pra ela da minha conversa com o Ian.

- Nossa, mas o Ian não cresce mesmo, né? Acha que com flores você perdoa ele por causa da Coréia, da Austrália, da África do Sul, da China...

- Sinead, eu já entendi. Agora, foca nos livros. Qual o que você tá lendo?

Ela mostrou a capa do livro. Um pássaro segurando uma flecha dentro de um círculo. Interessante.

- Jogos Vorazes, Suzanne Collins.

- Recomenda?

- Sim. Cinco estrelas: LEIA OU EU TE MATO!

- Tá!

- E o seu?

- Menor... Glee, o Início.

- Legal?

- É... Quatro estrelas: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito maneiro!

E continuamos fofocando. Acabamos emprestando e pegado emprestado vários livros. Eu pra ela: Mortal Engines (Tetralogia das Cidades Famintas), Turma da Mônica Jovem (uma revista brasileira que acabaram de lançar uma edição em inglês) e A Batalha da Inglaterra por Edward Bishop. Ela pra mim: Jogos Vorazes, O Herói Perdido, Os Segredos de O Imortal Nicholas Flamel. Finalmente, dormimos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anos depois...<strong>_

- Emmy, está nervosa?

- Claro que sim, né, Nellie? É a minha formatura!

- Todas prontas?

Quem perguntou foi Dan. Ele estava engraçado vestido de Fraque.

- Sim!

"Nossa, como nós mudamos", eu pensei. Nellie estava com um vestido verde, e seu cabelo agora estava preto, longo e amarrado em um coque desarrumado.

Eu estava com um vestido branco, bem primaveril, com uns detalhes de flores. Para realçar, um lírio branco no meu cabelo. Estava ótimo. Aliás, este estava amarrado em cachos, na altura dos ombros. Milhares de grampos para prender o lírio.

Fomos de carro até um campo aberto em Attleboro. Nós alugamos com a ajuda da escola para a entrega dos diplomas e a festa informal. A formal aconteceu quatro dias atrás. Em um salão de festas de gala, aí sim, muito mais luxuoso. Mas Amy gostava daquele jeito.

"As coisas _mudam_".

Logo depois, Eles chegaram. Uma colina com a grama muito verde e molhada. "Isso vai ser ótimo!"

E foi mesmo. Dançaram, riram, choraram e dançaram mais um pouco no mesmo evento. Mas Amy conversava com Sinead, até...

- Emmy, precisamos conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>HUASHUAHUASHUASHUAHSUAHHAH! TROLLADOS, BABYS? <strong>

**Estou planejando uma nova fic. O nome vai ser (ou melhor, PODE SER) **_**Para Sempre e Sempre**_**. Não falarei mais muita coisa. É meio Amyan. Mas não é do jeito que vocês imaginam.**


	5. O Fim

_Boston, 24/12/2035_

_Véspera de Natal. A primeira desde que eu saí de Boston, em 2020. Agora, com 41 anos, eu volto para casa. E com dois belos presentes. Emma Hope Cahill e Oliver Arthur Cahill. Emma é muito parecida comigo, mas com seu pai também. O cabelo negro, o belo sorriso. Os olhos verdes e o gosto por leitura. Oliver também... Os cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Mas ele não é tão tímido quanto eu... Na verdade, é extrovertido e gentil. Meus dois filhos têm nomes especiais. O romance Emma, que li quando criança, e o nome da minha mãe, que morreu tão cedo. Oliver, como o garoto órfão com quem sofri tanto ainda criança, lendo Oliver Twist. Hoje, relembro tantas coisas... Ao futuro! Colocarei tudo aqui._

_Dan? Quem diria que aquele moleque tomaria jeito na vida? O gênio de matemática e capitão do time de basquete da escola finalmente cresceu. Formou-se no MIT e hoje, com 38 anos, dá aulas lá, e é conhecido como Trent filho. Dizem que lembra muito o papai. Casou-se. Não com Lucy, mas eles são amigos. Casou-se com uma Madrigal. Seu nome é Sally. Sally Holmes Cahill. Eles tiveram três filhos: William Holmes Cahill (em homenagem a Shakespeare, claro!), Arthur Holmes Cahill (por causa de papai) e Madeleine Amelia Hope Cahill (apesar do grande nome, chamamos ela apenas de Maddy). Moram em Cambridge, mas todos os finais de semana a família se reúne. _

_Nellie? A maior surpresa de todas! Parou de pintar os cabelos com as cores loucas (deixando-nos ver um belo cabelo preto brilhante) quando engravidou de Ramona Cotter Gomez (em homenagem a sua banda preferida, os Ramones). Sim, ela se casou com Theo! Fundou com ele o restaurante Delícias do Egito, e passa o tempo dividida entre o Cairo e Boston. Têm filiais na Cidade do México e Paris. O Delícias do Egito é bem famoso. _

_Hamilton? Você não acreditaria! Ele se formou em Educação Física em Milawukee, mas virou jogador de futebol-americano em Salt Lake City, Utah. Ele se casou com Sinead, e eles tiveram um filho chamado Thomas Starling Holt. Se divorciaram mas são muito amigos. Thomas mora com Sinead em Boston, e agora Hamilton está sendo transferido para o New England Patriots, de Foxborough, aqui em Massachussets, para ficar perto do filho._

_Sinead? Bom, ela se tornou uma cientista famosa. Começou em Salt Lake City, e hoje dá aulas na faculdade de ciências de Harvard. Ganhou o Nobel de Medicina ao fazer uma máquina que recuperou a visão de seu irmão Ted Starling. Vive nas nossas reuniões. Acho que o Tom gosta de Emma, mas nunca irei saber..._

_Natalie? Ah, tudo bem. Natalie virou modelo aos 16 anos, e capa da Teen Vogue nessa mesma idade. Abandonou a carreira com 34 anos para cuidar da filha recém-nascida, Lillian Elizabeth Nelson, e se tornou a esposa do 11º Conde Nelson, que descende de Horatio Nelson. Ou seja: Natalie virou condessa! Além de Lillian (que hoje tem 4 anos), ela está grávida de John Luke Nelson. Um futuro conde. Ela é bem feliz: O marido fez fortuna com a Nelson Company, que domina o mercado dos automóveis sustentáveis hoje em dia. Somada a fortuna da antiga carreira de Natalie como modelo e hoje sendo garota-propaganda de milhares de outras marcas posso resumir que Natalie vive muitíssimo bem, obrigada. E em um dos bairros mais nobres de Londres, perto do Palácio de Buckingham!_

_Ian? O que mais me surpreendeu! Continuou com os tradicionais negócios Kabra, mas fez uma varredura da corrupção, como um bom Madrigal. Se casou com uma francesa, Marianne Baudelaire. Ele se divide entre Paris (onde tem uma mansão e mora com Marianne e seus filhos Lucas (uma forma francesa para Luke) e Madeleine. Marianne é uma Lucian não-ativa. _

_E eu? Tenho uma história mais completa. _

_Tudo começou quando me formei em arqueologia. Fui para a África do Sul, em um sítio arqueológico, perto da fronteira com o Zimbábue. Depois, fui para Pretória, e acabei encontrando Kurt. Ele também fazia pós-graduação em Pretória. Arranjei emprego como secretária de um museu em Pretória. Ele tinha uma sobrinha (Louise) que trabalhava comigo e nos vimos diariamente. Engatamos um namoro. 2 anos depois, virei Egiptóloga e fui estudar no Cairo. 1 ano depois, voltei para Pretória e voltamos a namorar. Fiquei grávida de Emma e nos casamos. Emma nasceu em Pretória, mas Kurt arranjou emprego em Oxford, e lá fomos nós. Emma tinha dois anos e Oliver estava com 4 meses na minha barriga. Ele nasceu em Oxford. Ficamos lá 5 anos, mas quando Emma tinha 7 e Oliver 5, fomos para Nova Jersey. _

_E, no início desse ano, minha amada Boston! Assim, uma felicidade completa. Todos os finais de semana, nos reunimos. Conversamos na sala de estar da casa de Dan um dia, ouvindo ele falar apaixonado sobre matemática. Ou no quarto de Sinead, falando sobre física, química ou medicina com um brilho nos olhos. Ou na minha biblioteca, discutindo História (algo que faço mais com Sinead, já que Dan ainda não se apegou a História)._

_No meu tempo livre (escrevo livros sobre História em geral, e ainda mais sobre o Egito). Também me dedico ao trabalho de um grupo de Cahills que querem fazer um mapa da busca pelas pistas. Rick Riordan, Gordon Korman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, Linda Sue Parker, Margaret Peterson Haddix e, mais recentemente, Roland Smith, que fará o livro 4 de Cahill Vs. Vespers (um período que odeio lembrar)._

_Deixo isto a próxima geração que encontrar. Boa sorte com essa família maluca._

_Assinado,_

_Amy Hope Cahill._

* * *

><p><strong>YES, BABES! KAMY, I KNOW WE ARE VERY ANGRY, NOT? LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
